kawaii Akuma
by ChiiMiyako-chan
Summary: "Nee,kalian tau? Katanya di rumah tua itu ada Vampir."/"Katanya setiap jam 12 malam Vampir itu akan muncul."/ "K-kau Va-Vampir kan? A-ampuni aku. Aku hanya ingin lewat saja." Kata Sakura memelas./BAD summary./rnr?


**Kawaii Akuma**

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : sasusaku and other pairing**

**Genre : romance,mystery**

**WARNING****: OOC,gaje,ancur,abal,typo,ide pasaran,judul nggak nyambung,**

Chapter 1 : Hello Akuma!

Sakura POV

"Jidat!"tampak gadis blonde berlari kearahku sambil berteriak dengan suaranya yang melengking membuat seluruh orang yang berada dikoridor melihat kearahnya. Ya,sekarang aku berada di sekolah. Tepatnya berada dikoridor sekolah.

"Berhenti memanggilku Jidat, Pig." Kataku sambil mendengus. Jangan salah. Namaku bukan Jidat. Tapi-

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura." Ah,belum aku menyebutkannya ia sudah menyebutnya. Ya, Sakura. Haruno Sakura itulah namaku. Dan gadis blonde ini adalah sahabat terbaikku Yamanaka Ino.

"Ah, tak apa-apa Ino. Aku hanya bercanda." Kataku sambil nyengir. "Oh, apa?"tanyaku bingung.

"Ah,aku hanya mau bilang kau hampir saja terlambat." Ah,lagi-lagi ia bilang hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Kemarin ia juga mengatakan seperti itu. Yah,aku memang sering terlambat ke sekolah. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tak terlambat walaupun hampir saja terlambat.

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas." Lanjutnya sambil menarik tanganku.

BRUUKK

"_Ittai!_" Ugh. Siapa yang menabrakku?

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino khawatir. Kemudian Ino membantuku berdiri. Ugh. Sakit sekali. Siapa yang menabrakku? Ah,bukan. Siapa yang ku tabrak? Kemudian aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut _dark blue_ yang lebih tinggi dariku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan angkuhnya. Ah, orang itu Satsuki. Rupanya aku menabrak Satsuki.

"Ah,_gomen ne_ Satsuki. Aku tak sengaja." Kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"_Baka_." Katanya dengan ketus kemudian ia langsung melewatiku. Ia mengataiku _baka_._Nani? Baka?_Grr... Tak bisa dimaafkan.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan menyebutku bodoh?!" Teriakku padanya yang sudah berjalan melewatiku.

"Iya. Apa maksudmu menyebutnya bodoh?!" Teriak ino membantuku. Ah,_arigato_ Ino~

Kulihat Satsuki hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedetik kemudian ia langsung berjalan tanpa memperdulikan aku dan Ino. Huh,dasar menyebalkan.

"Grr... Dasar menyebalkan! Apa-apaan dia?!" Kataku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku.

"Dia memang sangat menyebalkan. Dia juga sombong sekali. Hah, Sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk." Yah, yang dikatakan Ino benar. Satsuki memang sangat menyebalkan. Ia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik,pintar,dan jago olahraga. Ia sekelas denganku. Ia sangat populer dikalangan laki-laki. Tapi ia juga dibenci oleh para siswi-siswi perempuan. Kenapa? Karena ia sangat sombong,dingin,dan cuek. Lagipula banyak para siswi yang iri padanya. Yah, seperti Karin. Ia benci sekali dengan Satsuki. Karena banyak siswa laki-laki yang menyukainya. Mungkin hanya Hinata saja yang tak membencinya. Aku sebenarnya tak membencinya. Hanya saja sifatnya sangat menyebalkan. Ia tak punya teman. Tapi ku lihat ia akrab dengan bebarapa siswa laki-laki. Ah,sudahlah.

SKIP TIME

Normal POV

"Sst... Jidat?" Tanya Ino sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sakura.

"Ada apa Pig?"

"Kau sudah mengerjakan pr?" Tanya Ino sambil berbisik-bisik pada Sakura.

"Eh? pr yang mana?" Bukannya menjawab sudah atau tidak Sakura malah bertanya pada Ino.

"Itu, pr Matematika dari Kurenai-_sensei_." Kata Ino pada Sakura yang memasang tampang blo'onnya.

"A-ah! Aku belum mengerjakannya. Kau sudah mengerjakannya?" Tanya Sakura kelabakan.

"Belum. Aku belum mengerjakannya. Itu sebabnya aku bertanya padamu." kata Ino frustasi.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura tak kalah frustasi.

"Kita lihat punya hinata saja." Kata Ino yang dibalas anggukan dari Sakura. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju tempat Hinata.

"Mm... Hinata, kami ingin-" Kata-kata Ino terputus saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang digeser.

SREEKK

"_Ohayo minna._" Sapa Kurenai pada murid-muridnya. Melihat _sensei_ mereka sudah berada di kelas, Sakura dan Ino segera kembali ke tempat mereka.

"Kumpulkan pr kalian di depan." Kata Kurenai tegas. Semua murid-murid segera menuju meja kurenai untuk mengumpulkan pekerjaan rumah meraka. Sementara Sakura dan Ino hanya diam ditempat mereka.

"Ada yang tak mengerjakan pr?" Tanya Kurenai pada seluruh siswanya.

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab. Sakura dan Ino juga hanya takut.

"Ada yang tak mengerjakan pr?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Kali ini suaranya meninggi satu oktav. dengan ragu-ragu Sakura dan Ino mengangkat tangannya membuat seluruh mata—termasuk Kurenai tentunya—memandang kearah mereka.

"Haruno, Yamanaka. Berdiri di koridor sampai jam pelajaran ini selesai!" Perintah Kurenai pada Sakura dan Ino. Mereka kemudian segera keluar kelas untuk menjalankan hukuman mereka. Sebelum Sakura keluar kelas, Sakura semapat melihat Satsuki. Dan ia melihat Satsuki sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Apa? Menyeringai? Ya. Sakura mencoba memastikannya lagi namun pintu kelas sudah tertutup sempurna dan Sakura tak bisa melihatnya lagi.

'Apa-apaan tadi itu? Kenapa ia menyeringai ke arahku? Ah, Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' Batin Sakura. Ia masih memikirkan seringaian Satsuki tadi. Ia hanya berfikir kenapa Satsuki menyeringai kepadanya dan apakah Satsuki benar-benar menyeringai kepadanya. Pasalnya gadis cantik itu tak pernah terlihat menyeringai. Ekspresi yang ia tampilkan setiap hari adalah ekspresi datar. Entahlah. Sakura juga masih bingung. Yah, hanya Satsuki dan _Kami-sama_ saja yang tau. Dan pastinya Author#plakk.

Kawaii Akuma

"Kau tau Sakura. Tadi Gaara melihatmu." Kata Tenten sambil mengerling jahil pada Ino dan Hinata tersenyum-senyum mendengar perkataan Tenten. Sekarang mereka sedang berada dirumah Ino. Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari Kurenai-_sensei_, guru Metematika mereka. Yah, Kurenai memberi tugas lagi pada mereka untuk dikumpulkan minggu depan.

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan 10.25 pm. Mereka sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Sambil menunggu penjemput, Mereka bercerita-cerita(walaupun kebanyaka Ino yang bercerita).

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu. Ya, Sakura memang menyukai Gaara.

"Ya. Saat kau disuruh berdiri diluar kelas." Kata Tenten.

"Terimasih Tenten sudah memberitahuku." Kata Sakura sambil memasang wajah sebal. Tentu saja Gaara memperhatikannya. Bahkan bukan hanya Gaara saja, seluruh teman-teman kelas Sakura juga memperhatikannya. Setelah itu terdengar gelak tawa di kamar Ino. Namun disaat mereka sedang tertawa tiba-tiba saja ino menyela tawa mereka dengan ceritanya yang membuat atmosfer dikamar itu berubah.

"_Nee_,kalian tau? Katanya di rumah tua itu ada Vampir." Kata Ino heboh pada Sakura, Tenten, Hinata."Benarkah?" Tanya mereka semua bersamaan.

"Tentu saja." Balas Ino.

"Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ah, aku pernah dengar dari sepupuku. Dia bilang temannya pernah digigit oleh Vampir itu." Kata Ino.

"Eh?" Sementara yang lain hanya memasang ekspresi setengah kaget—minus Hinata tentunya—.

"Pada malam itu,gadis itu berjalan sendirian. Katanya setiap jam 12 malam Vampir itu akan muncul. Dan kebetulan saat itu sudah jam 12 malam. Dan saat ia melewati rumah kediaman vampir itu..." Ino memulai ceritanya dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan.

"I-iya. A-apa y-yang ter-terjadi?" tanya Hinata.

"...Ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Dan saat ia membalikkan wajahnya ia melihat-"

"Kyaaaa!" Ucapan ino terpotong akibat teriakan Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Sementara Tenten hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan Ino bercerita.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tenten pada Ino karena cerita Ino sempat terpotong.

"Ia melihat Vampir itu. Kemudian Vampir itu langsung mengigit gadis itu. Karena kejadiannya sangat cepat,gadis itu tak sempat lari dan akhirnya ia membiarkan dirinya digigit oleh Vampir itu. Keeseokkan harinya-"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah ia sudah mati?"

"Iya. Apakah ia ditemukan sudah mati?"

"Ka-kasian sekali di-dia." Lagi-lagi ucapan Ino terpotong dengan pertanyaan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"-ia ditemukan pingsan oleh teman-temannya."

"Hah?"

"Iya. Ia pingsan. Ia tidak mati. Saat ia sadar, kau tau apa yang diucapkannya?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah horornya pada mereka semua.

"Apa?" Tanya mereka semua bersamaan.

"Ia mengatakan kalau Vampir itu..." Kata Ino menggantung ucapannya.

"Apa?" Tampak mereka semua penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Ino.

"Ia mengatakan kalau Vampir itu... Tampan." Kata Ino lebay sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje.

"Apa?!" Lagi-lagi kata itu yang mereka ucapkan. Tapi bedanya sekarang ekspresi mereka terlihat sangat kaget. Dan tentunya Hinata tak termasuk. Hinata hanya kaget saja tapi tak berteriak.

"Iya. Kata gadis itu, Vampir itu sangat tampan. Ah~aku juga mau kalau digigit dengan Vampir tampan itu." Kata Ino sambil mengkhayal setinggi langit. Sementara yang lain hanya memutar mata bosan(minus Hinata tentunya).

"Kau'kan belum pernah lihat wajahnya Ino. Lagipula kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Kata Sakura sambil memutar mata bosan.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Hanya saja aku percaya kalau Vampir itu tampan." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri*hiiii~#plakk!.

"Kau'kan sudah punya Sai." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya. Kau'kan sudah punya pacar." Ucap Tenten menambahkan. Sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja pertanda ia setuju.

"Huh." Ino hanya mendengus mendengar pernyataan-pernyataan dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Hello~ hello~ hello~ hello~

Terdengar nada dering dari _handphone_ flip Sakura pertanda ada email yang masuk. Sakura segera membuka email yang masuk.

From : _Kaa-san_

Subjek : -

_Gomen ne_, Saku-_chan_._Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ tak bisa menjemputmu._Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ ada urusan penting yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. _Gomen ne_, Saku-_chan_.

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari _Kaa-san_nya, Sakura segera membalas pesan singkat dari _Kaa-san_nya.

To : _Kaa-san_

Subjek : -

Ah, Tidak apa-apa _Kaa-san_. Saku-_chan_ bisa pulang sendiri. Saku-_chan_naik Taksi saja.

Beberapa menit setelah Sakura membalas pesan dari _Kaa-san_nya,tiba-tiba _handphone_nya berdering lagi. Sakura segera saja membuka email yang ternyata dari _Kaa-san_nya lagi.

From : _Kaa-san._

Subjek : -

Arigato Saku-_chan_._Gomen ne_ Saku-_chan_,_Kaa-san_ tak bisa menjemput Saku-_chan_.

Segera saja Sakura mengetik balasan email dari _Kaa-san_nya.

To : _Kaa-san_

Subjek : -

Tidak apa-apa _Kaa-san._

Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim Sakura segera menutup _handphone_nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ada apa Jidat?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Ah, tak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura. Kemudian ia melihat jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya. 10.42 pm. Rupanya sudah jam 10.42 malam. Sakura harus bergegas pulang kalau ia masih mau mendapatkan taksi. "Ah,aku harus pulang." Lanjutnya setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Eh? Kenapa?_Kaa-san_mu sudah menjemptmu?"tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sedang membereskan buku tulisnya yang berada di lantai kamar Ino.

"Tidak._Kaa-san_ tak bisa menjemputku. Aku akan pulang naik taksi." Kata Sakura yang sudah bersiap-siap pulang.

"Eh? Kau menginap di rumah Ino saja." Kata Tenten mengusulkan.

"I-iya. Tenten be-benar. I-ini ju-juga su-sudah te-tengah malam." Hinata menambahkan.

"Ah,iya. Kau menginap saja dirumahku. Nanti aku akan menelpon _kaa-san_mu. Lagi pula ini sudah tengah malam." Ino menawarkan juga pada Sakura agar ia menginap dirumahnya.

"Tak usah Ino. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tak apa-apa._Arigato_, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu." Sakura menolak tawaran teman-temannya. Sakura tak ingin merepotkan Ino.

"Ya sudah. Kau tak apa-apa'kan pulang sendiri?" Tanya Ino memastikan. sebenarnya Ino tak setuju Sakura pulang sendirian. Apalagi sekarang larut malam. Sakura'kan perempuan. Mungkin saja sesuatu hal yang tak di inginkan bisa terjadi. Sudah pasti teman-teman Sakura tak ingin hal itu terjadi padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pulang. _Jaa_..." Ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati Sakura. Kau bisa bertemu dengan Vampir itu." Kata Tenten tiba-tiba dengan nada horor. Sakura yang sudah berjalan,langsung membalikkan badannya menatap teman-temannya.

Melihat Tenten menakut-nakuti Sakura dengan ceritanya, Ino pun tak mau kalah. Walaupun ia sangat khawatir dengan Sakura,tapi tetap saja ia sangat suka menjahili .ck.

"Ah,iya. Kau harus berhati-hati Sakura. Vampir itu senang dengan gadis-gadis muda." Kata Ino ikut-ikut menakut-nakuti Sakura.

"Ino benar Sakura. Kau harus berhati-hati. Vampir itu akan menghisap darahmu. Ah,iya. Rumahmu'kan sejalan dengan rumah tua itu." Kata Tenten tambah menakut-nakuti Sakura.

"Ah, iya. Itu sangat benar Tenten." Kata Ino menimpali kata-kata Tenten.

"Ja-jangan menakut-nakutiku. Aku tidak takut. Lagipula aku akan naik taksi." Kata Sakura sok berani.

"I-iya teman-teman. Ka-kasian Sa-Sakura-_chan_." Kata Hinata membela Sakura.

"Ah,baiklah. Sebaiknya kau pulang Sakura. Kalau kau tak pulang segera bisa-bisa kau bertemu dengan Vampir itu duluan." Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum jahil pada Sakura. Sementara Ino dan Temari hanya tertawa saja.

"Su-sudahlah. Aku mau pulang." Kata Sakura sambil berbalik pulang.

"Ah, hati-hati Sakura." Kata mereka semua. Padahal niat Ino dan Tentenmenakut-nakuti Sakura adalah mau menahan Sakura agar Sakura takut dan dan berubah fikiran mau menginap di rumah Ino. Tapi nyatanya Sakura malah tetap mau pulang. Sementara Hinata yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya diam dan membela Sakura. Dan disinilah mereka. Menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

Kawaii Akuma

"A-aduh. Kenapa tak ada taksi yang lewat?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Tepatnya ia sedang menunggu taksi.

Sakura melihat jam tangan. Dilayar jam tangannya tertera angka 11.49 pm. Itu berarti sudah lebih dari sejam ia menunggu taksi ditempat itu. Tapi nyatanya tak ada satupun taksi yang lewat. Karena merasa tak ada taksi yang akan lewat,akhirnya Sakura memutuskan berjalan kaki. Yah, lagipula rumah Sakura tak terlalu jauh. Setidaknya.

Skip

"Hahh... Hahh... Capek sekali." Kata Sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

Sakura berhenti sebentar. Ia sangat capek berjalan dari tadi. Rasanya kakinya seperti mau patah. Namun Sakura memutuskan tetap meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Saat akan melanjutkan perjalanannya, Sakura memperhatikan sekilas rumah yang berada didepannya. Rumah yang sangat besar. Namun rumah yang bergaya Eropa itu sepertinya tak ada penghuninya. Terlihat dari tak ada cahaya yang menyinari rumah tersebut. Tiba-tiba Sakura jadi teringat cerita Ino.

'Ru-rumah ini kan... Rumah yang dimaksud Ino.' Batin Sakura ketakutan. Kemudian dengan cepat Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun saat ia ingin meninggalkan rumah tersebut tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memegang pundaknya. Entah kenapa Sakura terpikir terus akan cerita Ino. Yang dialami Sakura benar-benar sama dengan yang dialami oleh gadis dicerita Ino tadi. Sakura kemudian melihat jam tangannya.12.01 am.

'Ja-jangan o-orang ini Vampir.' Batin Sakura gelagapan. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Dengan _slow motion_ Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Saat sudah melihatnya Sakura langsung berteriak histeris. "Kyaaaaaaaa...!" Teriak Sakura membahana ditempat itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja teriakan Sakura terhenti begitu melihat orang yang ia kira Vampir tersebut.

"Eh? Hanya orang yang lewat ya." Katanya sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" Kata orang itu dengan sangat pelan. Orang itu lantas menyeringai pada Sakura. Memubuat Sakura merinding melihatnya. Entah kenapa Sakura serasa pernah melihat seringaian seperti itu. Tapi entah dimana.

Sakura memperhatikan orang tersebut. Pakaian yang orang itu kenakan sangat aneh. Orang itu memakai kemeja putih dengan celan hitam panjang dan juga orang itu memakai jubah.

'E-eh? Bukannya yang berpakaian seperti itu adalah Vampir ya? Ja-jadi o-orang ini...' Tiba-tiba rasa takut Sakura mencul lagi. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan ia berkeringat dingin.

"Kyaaaaaa...!" Teriak Sakura lagi.

"K-kau Va-Vampir kan? A-ampuni aku. Aku hanya ingin lewat saja." Kata Sakura memelas.

"Aku bukan Vampir." Dengus orang yang tenyata adalah seorang cowok cakep berambut raven.

"Eh? Bukan ya?" Tanya sakura dengan tampang blo'onnya. Tampaknya Sakura bisa lega sekarang pasalnya orang yang ia kira Vampir ternyata hanya seorang manusia biasa.

"La-lalu siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura pada orang itu.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku bukan Vampir. Aku Drakula." Kata cowok itu—Sasuke—sambil menyeringai.

"Drakula ya. Eh? Drakula?!" Pekik Sakura yang kaget setengah mati.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke langsung berjalan mendekati Sakura. Melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya Sakura langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Ia tak perduli dengan kakinya yang sakit. Yang penting ia menyelamatkan nyawanya dulu. Namun langkah Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke sudah berada di depan Sakura.

"E-eh? K-kau ma-mau apa?" Kata Sakura tergagap-gagap sambil mundur-mundur ke belakang. Sementara Sasuke tak menggubris perkataan Sakura. Ia tetap berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan seringaiannya.

"Ka-kalau Ka-kau mendekat aku akan berteriak!" Ancam Sakura berjalan mundur. Namun Sasuke tetap saja mendekat pada Sakura.

"TOLOOOOONGGG...!TOLONG AKU!TO-mmbbffhh" Sasuke segera membekap mulut Sakura menggunakan kedua tangannya yang pucat. Sasuke menatap tajam mata _emerald_ Sakura. Melihat Sasuke menatapnya tajam nyali Sakura bertambah ciut saja.

"Dasar berisik." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil melepaskan bekapannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaiannya lagi. Namun kali ini disertai dengan dua taring yang tajam. Mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat melihat taring Sasuke. Sakura sudah menduga apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat Sasuke menyibakkan rambut sepunggungnya kebelakang. Ia sudah pasrah.

"Arrgggghhhh!" Erang Sakura saat Sasuke menancapkan taringnya dileher jenjang Sakura dan menghisap darah Sakura. Perlahan-lahan kesadaran Sakura menghilang.

Kawaii Akuma

"Egghh..." Desah Sakura. Sakura kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah atap kamarnya sendiri. Sakura kemudian bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Ini benar-benar kamarnya. Tapi bukankah ia kemarin berada di depan rumah tua itu? Lalu kenapa ia berada disini,dikamarnya?

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju meja riasnya. Ia memperhatiakan dirinya dicermin. Tampak dirinya yang menggunakan baju tidurnya. Eh? Baju tidur? Bukannya semalam ia menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Lalu kenapa ia menggunakan baju tidur sekarang? Apa yang terjadi?

Sakura kemudian menyimpulkan kalau _Kaa-san_nya menjeputnya dan karena lelah ia sampai bermimpi buruk tentang Sasuke. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mungkin itulah yang benar-benar terjadi. Hanya saja ia lupa.

"_Ohayo_ Sakura." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara briton dari belakangnya. Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang lelaki seumuran dengannya tidur diranjangnnya.

"Ka-kau-" Pekik Sakura tertahan. Kemudian Sakura menyibakkan rambut dan yah ia melihat bekas gigitan Sasuke dilehernya. Jadi semua ini bukan mimpi. Ia benar-benar bertemu Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?" Pekik Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Hanya ingin berkunjung." jawab Sasuke santai.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Aku ini Setan. Jadi aku bisa kemanapun yang ku mau." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau bilang kau Dracula, lalu sekarang kau bilang kau Setan. Ja-jadi siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Dracula hanya tugasku. Aku dari klan Setan. Setiap Setan mempunyai tugasnya masing-masing untuk mengganggu manusia. Dan aku bertugas sebagai Dracula." Jelas Sasuke.

Hening.

"Ja-jadi ka-kau-" Sakura membuka suaranya ketika menyadari sesuatu yang dari tadi membuatnya bingung.

"Ya. Aku yang membawamu kerumahmu." Ucap Sasuke capat seakan tau apa yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Ja-jadi ka-kau juga yang-" Kata Sakura gugup sambil melirik baju tidurnya.

"Bukan aku. Aku hanya membawamu kesini. Mungkin Ibumu yang melakukannya. Tapi kalau kau mau aku bisa melakukannya." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Dasar _pervert_." Sakura kemudian melihat jam kecil yang bertengger diatas meja kecil disamping ranjangnya.07.30 am.

"Apa?! Aku sudah terlambat." Pekik Sakura kemudian mengambil handuk yang yang berada di dalam kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarnya. Setelah mengambil handuk, Sakura segara kembali ke tempat Sasuke.

"keluar dari kamarku."

Kawaii Akuma

SRAAKKK

Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelas sambil mengatur napasnya. Setelah memastikan bukan guru yang membuka pintu,semua penghuni kelas langsung beralih melanjutkan aktivas mereka masing-masing. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa nyengir gaje. Kemudian Sakura segera menuju tempatnya.

"Jidat,kau terlambat. Kau beruntung ini jamnya Kakashi-_sensei_." Kata Ino begitu Sakura duduk dibangkunya.

"Kau tak perlu memberitahunya,aku juga sudah tau." Kata Sakura sambil memutar mata bosan.

"Kenapa kau terlambat? Kau terlambat bangun ya?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Ya. Aku terlambat bangun." Kata Sakura jujur. Sakura tidak bohongkan? Dia memang terlambat bangun. Hanya saja ia tak memberitahu alasannya kenapa sampai ia terlambat bangun.

"Ah, Mungkin kau lelah karena menunggu taksi semalam." Kata Ino pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sakura.

Sakura kemudian melirik meja yang berada disudut kelas. Tepatnya melirik seseorang yang duduk disitu. Sakura terus memperhatikan cowok berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di keningnya. Merasa diperhatikan Gaara—orang yang diperhatiakan Sakura—langsung mengokkan kepalanya pada Sakura. Sesaat tatapan mereka bertemu. Namun Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya.

'Kyaaa...Di-dia melihatku!' Batin Sakura. Wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Ada apa Jidat?" tanya Ino bingung melihat tingkah Sakura yang aneh.

"Di-dia melihatku Ino." Kata Sakura malu-malu.

"Kau seperti _stalker_ saja. Kau katakan saja perasaanmu padanya." Kata Ino menyarankan.

"Eh? Me-menyatakan pe-perasaan?" Wajah Sakura sekarang bertambah merah saja mendengar perkataan Ino tadi.

"Iya. Ku rasa ia juga menyukaimu." Kata Ino santai.

"Ja-jangan bercanda. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Buktinya saja ia juga selalu melihatmu."

"Itu karena ia curiga padaku."

"Hah,sudahlah. Dasar _stalker_."

"Eh? Apa kau bilang?!"

Tampa Sakura sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dari tadi. Orang itu sekarang tengah menyeringai licik .

SRAKKK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu digeser. Dan masuklah seorang guru berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi sambil memegang buku berjudul _icha icha paradise _di tangan kanannya. Melihat itu murid-murid kelas 1-5 langsung duduk manis ditempatnya.

"_Ohayo minna._" Sapa Kakashi pada seluruh muridnya.

"_Ohayo Sensei._" Kata mereka dengan tampang bosan.

"Maaf,aku terlambat. Tadi-"

Belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya murid-murid sudah menyahut duluan, "Tak usah. Kami sudah tau." Sahut mereka bersamaan dengan tampang bosan. Ah,mereka benar-benar kompak. Sementara Kakashi hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat tingkah murid-muridnya yang sudah hapal dengan alasannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan membagi kelompok." Kata Kakashi kemudian membagi muridnya menjadi beberapa kelompok. Kemudian setelah dibagi kelompok ia langsung memberi tugas pada tiap-tiap kelompok yang sudah ia bagi.

"Yang sudah kumpul didepan." Kata sambil melanjutkan membaca buku pornonya.

'K-kyaaaaa! Aku sa-satu kelompok dengan Gaara!' Batin Sakura girang.

"Wah, Kelihatannya Sakura senang ya?" Goda Tenten sambil tersenyum jahil pada Sakura yang sedang tersenyum-senyum gaje.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak." Elak Sakura.

"Tapi kau jangan senang dulu. Kau juga satu kelompok dengan Satsuki." Kata Ino pada Sakura.

"A-aku tau." Kata Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Ino dan Tenten.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat Gaara dan itu ia duduk berkelompok dengan Gaara dan Satsuki. Kemudian mereka mengerjakan soalnya bersama.

Saat sedang mengerjakan soal, Sakura terus melirik Gaara. Tanpa Sakura sadari kalau Satsuki juga melihatnya saat melirik-lirik Gaara.

'Gaara memang tampan. Aku senang berkelompok dengannya. Tapi sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa aku juga harus berkelompok dengan Satsuki? huh.' Batin Sakura dengan muka cemberut. 'Ah,anggap saja ia tak ada. Anggap saja kalau hanya ada aku dan Gaara dikelompok ini. 'Batinnya lagi sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje.

"Kau gila ya? Dari tadi kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri." Kata Satsuki sambil menyeringai pada Sakura. Sementara Sakura tak menggubris kata-kata Satsuki barusan.

'Sabar Sakura. Kau tak perlu memperdulikannya. Ia tak ada. Hanya ada kau dan Gaara saja dikelompok ini. 'Batin Sakura mencoba menenagkan dirinya. Sakura kemudian mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal dari Kakashi.

"Tulisanmu jelek ya?" Kata Satsuki masih coba menjahili Sakura. Namun Sakura masih hanya menghiraukannya.

"Kau juga jelek."

"..."

"Kau juga bodoh. Jidatmu juga lebar."

"..."

"Kau tak tau mengerjakan soal itukan?"

BRAKK

Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura."APA MAUMU,HAH!?" Teriak Sakura sambil menggebrak meja. Perbuatannya ini membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh padanya termasuk Kakashi.

"Ada apa Haruno?" Tanya Kakashi sambil melirik pada Sakura yang tengah berdiri.

"Ti-tidak _Sensei._" Kata Sakura sembari duduk kembali kebangkunya. Kemudian ia menberi _deathglare_ pada Satsuki yang sedang tersenyum puas.

'Grr... Dasar menyebalkan. Apa-apaan orang itu?! Ia sudah membuatku malu. Tak akan ku maafkan! Aku sangat benci padanya! Aku sangat benci padanya!' Batin Sakura berapi-api.

SKIP

KRINGGG...

Bel pertanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang dari tadi keroncongan. Kecuali seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang tengah duduk manis dibangkunya dengan tampang cemberut. Kita sebut saja ia Sakura.

Saat ini Sakura tengah berada dikelas sendirian. Ia menolak ajakan teman-temannya yang mengajaknya ke kantin dengan alasan ia sedang tidak _mood_. Ya,ia memang sedang tidak mood sekarang. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya ditekuk. Ia masih saja sebal dengan kejadian yang membuatnya malu tadi. Ia terus-terusan menggerutu dalam hatinya betapa sialnya ia hari ini.

SREETT

Oh,_great!_Ternyata 'orang itu' yang menggeser pintu kelas. Orang yang membuat harinya sial. 'Ugh. Kenapa harus orang menyebalkan Itu.' Gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang itu, Kita sebut saja Satsuki. Ia terlalu malas untuk melihat wajahnya. Melihat tingakah Sakura seperti itu, membuat Satsuki menyeringai puas. Ia kemudian berjalan ke tempat Sakura. Merasa ada seseorang disampingnya, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Satsuki yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ketus.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Satsuki santai. "Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau... menyukai Gaara." Lanjutnya.

"A-apa?!"

"Benarkan? Aku tahu itu."

"Itu tidak benar."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya." Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Satsuki berubah menjadi dingin. Kemudian setelah mengatakan hal itu Satsuki langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura. sementara Sakura,ia masih bengong dengan mulut terbuka.

Selang beberapa detik akhirnya Sakura tersadar juga. "Grr... Apa-apaan dia?! Bilang saja kalau suka juga! Dasar munafik!"

**Tsuzuku **

hallo minna!

Saya kembali lagi dengan fic gaje saya. Hehe... fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Hello paradise kiss-nya Yui. Nggak tau kenapa pas dengar lagu ini rasanya Author dapat ilham#nggak ada tanya! Jadinya Author make dua kata di akhir lagu ini.

Oh, iya. Rencananya fic ini mau author bikin twoshoot atau threeshoot. Tapi masih belum jelas.

Sekian bacot-bacot dari author.

Akhir kata...

Review please?

Bye, see you next chap!


End file.
